Search engines are the one of the most utilized technologies in today's fast-paced world. Users utilize search engines for many different types of searches. Some searches are very broad and require disambiguation. Other searches are very specific. Some of these searches are entity based, in that they name a specific entity. For example, a user searching for a coffee shop may search for “Starbucks” because of their preference for STARBUCKS® coffee. These types of search queries, however, may fail to render adequate results for the user when there are not many STARBUCKS® coffee shops in the vicinity of the user.